


Time Flies

by kengel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, Hank Anderson and Connor work together, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kengel/pseuds/kengel
Summary: You were sent into 2045 by your uncle that was working on time traveling. You weren't meant to be sent so far from 2020, but your uncle Fred messed up his calculations. You end up in a closet in your home, but in the future. Unbeknownst to you, there is a homicide investigation going on involving an android that was being kept away from the world. Despite androids being free, not everyone supports it. Slavery of androids was abolished, but some androids slipped through the cracks. I will update tags and such as the story goes on.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	1. A Beginning

Current year: 2020 You stepped into your uncle Fred’s office where he was working on a machine. It looked highly advanced. It looked as if he took a closet in your room that was not being used and turned it into something much more complex and technical. There’s multicolored light-bulbs around it with a keyboard that slides out of the port on the side. Multiple buttons were also by the keyboard.

“What’s this?” You asked as you examined the closet.

“I think I did it.” He proclaimed.

“What?”

“Time travel.” He couldn’t believe his own words. He had to test it out, but he didn’t know if he should use a human. He contemplated the morality of it as he looked towards you. You were very intrigued by the machine. "That fucker Kamski thought he could beat me to it, but I think I got it." 

“I want to test it.” You proclaimed.

“Y/N... I don’t...”

“Please.” You cut him off. “This is a once in a lifetime chance.” You were enthusiastic. You have been interested in time travel since you watch “Back to the Future” years ago. You studied quantum physics in school to learn more about the world and universe around you. He sighed as he knew you weren’t going to give up.

“I’m only going to send you 25 minutes into the future. Got it?”

You squealed in excitement as you stepped into the closet-like machine. He continued to sigh, but a smile formed on his face. Your uncle never had children, but he looked to you like you were his own daughter. He practically raised you and you loved him the same as he did with you. You smiled back at him. He was proud of you.

"Step into here." he pointed exactly where to stand. You eagerly walked in and stood where you were directed. The inside looked even crazier than the outside. There were tons of buttons, switches, and beeping noises that seemed to come from every direction. You felt a bit over stimulated, but your excitement clouded that feeling. You heard him typing into the keyboard as the door shut, leaving the only lights coming from the small colored light-bulbs that were flashing.

"You okay in there?" he yelled.

"Yeah, let's do it!" you screamed back. In an instant, you saw a flash of red light, then green, and then blue. You felt your head slam against the wall and fell down with multiple dresses and shirts wrapping around you as you fell.

"Fuck!" you screamed.

"Who's in there?" an unfamiliar voice screamed. It sounded like an older man.

"We won't hurt you." a calmer, younger sounding voice.

"Way to be intimidating." the old man replied.

You were extremely confused at what happened, you thought you would be just 25 minutes into the future, but something else happened. Did something mess up? Did you even go into the future at all? Maybe this was just a cruel prank. Maybe uncle Fred doesn't really know anything about time travel. You untangled yourself from the clothing that entrapped you and you looked for the handle to the closet door. It was extremely dark, just getting the clothes off was a challenge for you, let alone seeing anything around you.

"I can't see anything." you said, beginning to worry. "Can you please open the door?"

"How do we know you're not armed?" the old man asked. You could hear them holding their guns, preparing to shoot.

"Please. I don't know how I got here... I'm unarmed. I swear. I am afraid of guns." you started to beg them to help you out.

"Alright..." he paused. "Connor, go open the door!" he yelled. Okay, so the younger guy's name is Connor, you at least know that. The door slowly began to open and you could see the light coming through. The time travel machine you walked into a few minutes ago was just a closet filled with clothes, nothing else. As the door opened more, you were able to see two men outside. The older man was tall and a little chubby. He had long grey hair and a grey beard. He looked a little frightened, but he lowered his gun as you stepped out. You also spotted Connor, a tall young man with dark brown hair, dressed rather formally. He was staring at you intently, as a small circle near his temple lit up yellow. Something was strange about Connor, but you couldn't quite put your finger on it. Was he dressed up or something? What was that thing on his head? You stepped out and looked around. The room looks nearly the same, except the clothes in the closet weren't yours nor anyone you recognize. Everything else was the same, the carpet, the bed spread, even the walls were the same. This was definitely your house, but something was very different than when you stepped into the machine. You stepped out further to see a woman's body dead on the floor. You reacted and fell onto the floor as your heart began racing. As you were on the floor, you took a bit more of a closer look at the woman. She looked exactly like you, but older. She even had the same birthmark, a very small heart shape right next to your eye. Your mother used to tell you that you were kissed by an angel.

"What's your name?" the old man asked.

"... Y/N." you stumbled on your words as you became more frightened. You felt like you were in a bad dream. You smacked yourself in the head.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there, Y/N. Ya gotta last name?" he asked as he tried to calm you down.

"L/N." you said firmly as you tried to catch your breath. You suddenly felt a sharp pain in your head. You grasped the back of your head with both of your hands.

"Fuck!" you yelled. Connor quickly came over to you and offered help.

"May I?" you have no idea if he had an ice pack on you or something, but anything is better than nothing. You nodded as he brought his hand to your head. His hand was ice cold. You jolted to his touch and lunged away from him.

"What... what the hell was that?!" you held your head. "My hand... I lowered my body temperature to simulate an ice pack for your head." he explained.

"You..." you were cut off by Connor.

"I took the liberty into analyzing you. Can I ask you some questions, Y/N?" you were hesitant to answer, so you didn't. Nothing felt real and you felt overstimulated at the same time. Tears were forming in your eyes as you sat in the corner of the room. You squeezed your eyes shut as you whispered to yourself.

"Wake up. WAKE UP." you brought your knees closer to you into a fetal position.

"Christ, what the hell did you do to her, Connor?" he yelled. "I was just trying to help her feel better." he started to walk towards you. He kneeled down to get to your level. You looked up as tears welled up in your eyes.

"Hi, Y/N." he said in a comforting voice. "I would really like to ask you just a few questions. Please."

"Okay." you said as you tried to suck up your tears. "Back up, please. There's a pandemic going on." you said as you tried to get further away from him. Hank looked at you like you were crazy.

"Pandemic? The fuck is this? Covid-" Connor interrupted him.

"What year were you born?" he first asked. "1990." you proclaimed.

"What? There is no god damn way you were born in '90! You'd only be 5 years younger than me, and you definitely don't look it."

Hank started to walk towards you. "I... I could say the same to you." you started. "You were born in '85?" you asked.

"That's right." He answered. "I'm turning 60 this year." you were even more confused. You looked up at Connor and he was staring at you the same way as before. "This might be an odd question, Y/N, but... what year is it?" 

"It's 2020..." you didn't understand why they'd ask you that. They looked at each other and then at the dead woman. 

"Makes sense." he crossed his arms. "Y/N... the year is 2045." as you heard those words, it started to all make sense. You looked at the woman again and realized it was _you._ Your uncle sent you 25 _years_ into the future, not 25 minutes. You feel your hands get sweaty and your chest tighten. You start to hyperventilate and shake. You look around for an exit, but you felt trapped. You were having a panic attack.

"Y/N, please relax." Connor took your hand and squeezed it. "You're experiencing a panic attack. Look at me. I have a program that will help you re-stabilize, but you need to look at me." he said firmly. You look up into his eyes. He's absolutely gorgeous. His skin is perfect and his eyes are a beautiful brown. Looking at him alone helped you quite a bit. "We'll start with a grounding exercise. Tell me what you feel."

"I feel the carpet under me... I feel you squeezing my hand." you started.

"Good, Y/N. What do you see?" he asked.

"I see two men in my home..." you said.

"Wait... this is... oh." Hank paused. "This got a lot more fucked up than I thought."

"Your heart rate has dropped significantly and you are not as shaky." Connor proclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Connor." as you said his name, a smile stretched across his face. "I... I still don't know what's going on." you said as you continued to hold onto his hand as he tried to break free. Connor sat down closer to you.

"Y/N, what is the last thing you remember?" Connor asked, looking at you sympathetically. 

"My uncle was putting me into a time machine. He meant to send me 25 minutes into the future to test it, but..."

"It was 25 years." Hank finished your sentence. You nodded as you looked around. 

"Connor... what happened?" you asked as you squeezed his hand.

"Welll... this... this isn't easy to say. The Y/N in this time period has been murdered."

"By... by wh-" Hank cut you off. 

"We don't know yet officially." Hank started. "It looks like an android had something to do with this. We think he might have been held captive here." 

"An... android? You mean like a machine?" you looked towards Connor and saw the circle flash red.

"Yeah. We've got a bit of explaining to do about that." Hank sighed. "I'll give you the very short story. In 2021, the first android, RT600 was created by Elijah Kamski." he continued. "Up until 2038, androids were made to serve humans as laborers and essentially slaves. They started to feel emotions like humans and they integrated into society alongside humans." 

"And... this android was kept in by... me?" you asked as you felt pain in your chest. "I wouldn't do that. That's cruel."

"I thought you said they were machines." Connor replied. He was clearly upset and the circle on his head spun faster.

"Connor, calm down. She's 25 years behind for God's sake." Hank calmed him down. "Connor is an android." he told you.

"Connor, I'm sorry. I'm still having a hard time understanding this. Please be patient with me." you apologized sincerely to Connor. He managed to calm down and re-stabilize himself.

"We don't think you did it. We think your husband was." Connor continued to explained.

"Who is my husband?" you asked. You thought of your boyfriend, Daniel.

"Daniel Borne." Connor replied. 

"Daniel is my boyfriend right now. What happened?" you asked insistently. 

"Y/N, I'm going to need to do some more investigating to find that out." Connor replied. You looked over at Hank. He had his arms crossed and was looking at the ground. He sighed.

"I suppose you need a place to stay until we can figure out how to get you back." he started. "I have an extra room at my place. It was meant for Connor, but the little shit doesn't even use the damn thing." he smirked towards him. 

"That would be great." you said, thinking how dangerous it could be.

"Only issue is... time traveling was banned five years ago." he sighed. "We gotta find a black market time traveling shit, or somethin'." he said. You nodded at him.

"Looks like this isn't a nightmare after all." you sighed.


	2. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tag along with Hank and Connor for the day as they continue the investigation of your death. Everything feels unreal, like sci-fi novels you've read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the quick response. I know Connor is... a well liked character from D:BH. Quick note, I put myself a lot into this story. The only thing that is slightly off is the character's age, IRL I'm a bit younger, but would definitely be able to bond with someone like Hank. 
> 
> Y/NN refers to your nickname, a shortened version of your name.

"I will continue investigating the crime scene." Connor said as he looked through more evidence. You notice he took a sample of something on the ground and put it to his mouth. You immediately reacted.

"Whoa, what are you doing?!" you ask, feeling gross.

"This is how I take samples, Y/N. I'm sorry for startling you, I should have warned you ahead of time. I understand you are not familiar with androids and I should be more sensitive to that." he sounded very sincere. You felt a warm feeling in your chest as he smiled at you.

"I had the same reaction, Y/N. I still don't like that shit." he said, glaring at Connor. Connor continued his investigation, going into another room. You took this time to talk to Hank a bit and learn some more about what's going on.

"Must be a lot to process." he started. "I'm still not used to all these technological advancement shit going on. I can barely change the settings on my phone, it's so different from the iPhones from the 2020's." he looked at you for a response.

"Speaking of that." you paused and took your phone out. No signal. "Shit, nothing."

"Yeah, Verizon was shut down in 2030. They interfered with some android shit and got into some deep trouble." 

"Wow, a corporate giant taken down?" you couldn't believe it, was 2045 the end of capitalism?

"Not many others followed." he frowned a bit. "Capitalism is still a well oiled machine." he sighed. 

Connor returned shortly with news. He looked to Hank.

"I think I know what happened, Lieutenant." he started.

"Go on." he said impatiently. 

"I don't think Y/N should be here to listen." he looked at you. "Seeing your reaction to knowing you died... I don't know if-"

"I can handle it, Connor." you sighed. "I'm fine." 

"Would you like me to offer you my program in case you feel anxious again?" he lent out his hand to you. You didn't reply, but you took his hand. He took that as a yes.

"Y/N found the android WR400 in the basement. It looks like Y/N became very upset that Daniel had a companion android locked up. I'm... not sure if she was upset that an android was locked up or knowing Daniel was cheating on her. She attempted to let her go, but Daniel came home early from work. Not knowing Y/N was home, he went into the basement and found her there. He become very angry and pushed Y/N on the ground as the WR400 ran away. She fled to Y/N's bedroom, where Y/N followed." he paused to look at you. "Y/N, your heart rate is up. Remember what we did earlier. I will start my program now." you started to ground yourself as Connor's program helped you feel calmer.

"Go on, Connor." 

"Daniel followed and took a gun with him. He found Y/N trying to set her free, so he shot at the WR400." he looked at the dead woman on the ground again and closed his eyes to think. "He missed and shot Y/N in the heart." you felt sick to your stomach at first, but Connor's program helped keep that down.

"What happened to the WR400?" Hank asked.

"There was a struggle with Daniel. She managed to knock him out as she escaped through the window." Connor explained. "We should look for her to question her."

"What?" you were startled. "I thought androids lived among the humans I-" you were interrupted.

"We just want to know if she's okay." Connor explained. "We also want to know the story from her end." you calmed at the answer and felt better.

"So." you started. "My husband is a disgusting shitlord." Hank snorted at the name. Connor looked at you puzzled. "Daniel and I have only been dating for a year in 2020. I don't know how I married that jerk. He's awful."

"Let's report back to the station and get some lunch. You hungry, Y/NN?" Hank offered. You paused at the nickname, but it felt right. You didn't comment on it.

"Yeah. Is that one burger place still around?" you asked.

"Chicken Fee-" you cut Hank off in excitement.

"Yes!" you nearly shouted. "I love that place. My buddies work there." 

"You're friends with those guys?" he didn't believe you at first. 

"Yes! I met them in high school." you smiled. "Come on, let's go!" You started to leave the room when you heard a man's voice.

"That's Daniel." Connor announced. "Y/N, you can't be seen by him. You need to hide." he looked around and remembered the closet you came out of. Hank spoke up.

"Hide in the closet while we get him out of here." Hank ushered you in and closed the door. Daniel walked up the stairs and into the room.

"Any updates?" he asked. He seems very irritated. Hank looked at him, clearly upset for you about what happened.

"Put your hands where I can see them." Hank began. He held his gun up at him. "Don't you dare make any sudden movements, or I'll fuckin' shoot." Daniel looked at the gun on the floor from earlier today and lunged towards it. Hank missed his shot, but Connor interfered and grabbed the gun before he could. Connor held it up to him as Daniel lifted his arms up.

"I... I didn't mean to kill her." he started. "I meant to-" Hank cut him off.

"Yeah, you meant to kill the WR400. Much better." He said sarcastically. As Connor held the gun up to him, Hank put his back into his holster, put him in cuffs and called another officer up to take care of him. "Take this shitlord to jail. We'll question him later when we get the evidence together." he pushed Daniel down as he started to cry. You smiled at Hank calling him a shitlord. As the other officer took Daniel out, you heard footsteps towards the closet. Connor opened the door and lent his hand out to guide you out.

"Thanks, Connor." you said as you smiled at him. "You're very thoughtful." The three of you headed outside and into Hanks car. You examined his car and it was an older car, even for where you came from.

"You're a lieutenant and you have this junker?" you started to giggle.

"Hey, hey, don't you dare talk shit about my baby. She's been through hell and back with me." he pointed his finger at you. Connor was confused at him calling it his "baby". Nevertheless, you got into his car and you were off. You sat in the back seat with Connor, not really knowing why he didn't sit in the front, but you didn't question it. As you drove through the city, you saw a lot of new technology that you only dreamed of having. Detroit looked like a sci-fi novel and you absolutely loved it. You felt your heart racing as you took everything in. You felt Connor's hand rest slightly on yours. You looked up to him.

"It's alright, Connor." you said. "I'm fine. I'm just excited." you smiled at him. He took his hand off yours and returned the smile. A few minutes pass and you got to Chicken Feed. Hank got out of the car first, crossing the road. You followed shortly, with Connor following you.

"Hank, my boy!" Gary shouted. "Lunch break?"

"You got it." he said as you walked behind him. You began to thought of the repercussions of Gary meeting you. You had to decide what to do. Should you tell him? You sighed and turned to Connor, the circle on his head spinning yellow again.

"What is that, Connor?" you questioned him. His attention went back to you as the circle went to blue.

"What?" Connor asked confused.

"That circle on your head." you squinted at him.

"My LED." he began. “It indicates my current status and when I am performing tasks. Typically when I am performing certain tasks, my LED will spin and have a blue or yellow color. It also occurs when I’m communicating with other androids. The colors also represent different statuses of my emotional and physical being. Blue indicates I am at a normal state and I am calm. Yellow indicates some level of discomfort or apprehension, and red..." he paused. "Red is when I am feeling... strong emotions." you remember seeing his LED turn red at certain times before, especially when he was clearly upset. 

"Connor, I'm sorry if I upset you before. Please just-"

"I know. I am more than happy to allow you to adapt to your new surroundings." He interrupted. "I understand it must be hard." 

"Thank you, Connor." you both walked up to the counter as Hank was grabbing 2 meals. He got you your favorite. You weren't sure how he knew, but it was the same as his. Gary looked at you and you could see he recognized you. You froze as you decided not to take the risk and tell him. You smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Thanks, Gary!" Hank walked off to a near table while you and Connor followed.

"Smart move, kid." he said. "Can't let too many people know what's goin' on." 

"Kid?" you questioned. "I'm only five years younger than you, Hank."

"Yeah, yeah. You look like you're my daughter, so you're a kid to me, alright?" 

You took your food from him and stuck your tongue out at him. "Fine." 

Connor analyzed the food in front of you and scolded Hank for eating something with so many calories. He didn't say anything to you.

"What, you're gonna give me shit, but not her?"

"Y/N, I advise you don't eat this often. It's not good for you." he started.

"Don't worry, Connor. I'm alright. I haven't eaten in 25 years, right?" Hank chuckled at your joke, but Connor just stared at you. You and Hank began eating your meals.

"So, what did you do for a living back in 2020, Y/NN?" Hank asked. "Know anything about police work?"

"I studied quantum physics in school. I was also getting my criminal justice degree with a social work minor." you started. "I learned quite a bit from my father, he was the captain for DPD way back then. I went to work with him often and went to trainings."

"Ever shot a gun before?" Hank asked.

"No. I... I don't feel comfortable after what happened."

"What happened?" Hank asked.

"I saw my father get shot. The other officers there helped me through it and continued to let me come in just to hangout." you said as you took a deep breath. It was still hard for you to talk about it.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Y/NN." Hank didn't seem very affectionate, but he was being sincere. You thought on this for a bit and wondered how the DPD is going now. You wondered if any of the old guys were there, but you remembered it was when you were a kid and those guys were in their 30's and 40's. They're long gone.

"I think it could benefit you to learn how to use a firearm, Y/N." Connor explained. You froze at the thought. 

"I... I-" Hank spoke up before you could answer.

"Give her time, Connor. We're still trying to get her back to 2020, she shouldn't get too comfortable here, anyway." you weren't sure why, but you frowned a bit at the thought. You stood there, thinking a bit and looking at the gun on Hank's holster. You swallowed and spoke up.

"I'm in." you stated.

"What?!" Hank furrowed his brow.

"I want to learn how to use a gun." you said after you took a deep breath. "With... my situation." you paused. "I should learn." 

"Great, we'll teach you." Connor lit up like a damn Christmas tree. 

"Let's get back to the station. We'll finish up putting together the evidence and we'll take you to the range." Hank had a neutral tone. You and Hank finished up your meals and you got back into the car to head back to the station. 

As you sat in the front seat, Connor got into the back. You looked back at him and saw his LED light up yellow.

"I just got information about the WR400. She's at the station." he started. "She went to report what happened. Officer Reed took her in. We're being ordered to interrogate her." 

"Hey, it'll be a great time for Y/N to show off her education." Hank said, sounding sarcastic.

"What? Really?" you knew he was joking.

"Yeah, why not?" he replied. You thought on it for a minute. You really wanted to learn more about androids and how they are so similar to humans. You also wanted to show Connor you're working to understand his people. You looked at Connor, then back down. 

"Alright, I'll do it." you sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONNOR IS GONNA TEACH YOU HOW TO SHOOT!


	3. Nice Shootin', Tex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go into the station with Hank and Connor to question the victim. After the questioning, Connor teaches you how to shoot at the range. Hank goes off to another booth by himself to practice after missing that shot at Daniel, so you had one on one time with Connor. You were nervous, but you weren't sure if you were more nervous to shoot or to question the witness to your death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the shooting range experience from my own. I shot a gun for the first time with my friend a few weeks ago and I handled a small .22. I can't remember what the name of it was, but here is a picture if someone can identify it and give me the correct name for it.
> 
> <https://66.media.tumblr.com/7202f16f4920fecf3569d868b718bcda/d5d3e2e4051f80e9-d4/s640x960/95eb99c265612272e15a83e3a919173a1821df37.jpg>

"Hey, Connor?" you asked, turning back at him.

  
"Yes, Y/N?"

"Where did you get the information from about the android?" 

"The captain is able communicate with me from the station if he needs to inform us of pertinent information relating to the cases Hank and I are assigned to. It's quicker than using a cellular device. It used to come from a program inside my mind, but that is a bit of a long story." you noticed Connor's LED flashed red for a second before it quickly went back to blue. You decided not to push him to tell you anything else. If he wanted to share more, he will when he wants to or feels it is appropriate. You eventually got to the station with Hank and Connor. As you stepped into the building, someone immediately started questioning who you were.

"Who the hell is this?" a man pointed at you.

"Gavin, fuck off alright. Mind your own damn business." Hank scowled at him.

"Where you guys goin' with that thing?" he looked to Connor. _Thing?_

"His name is Connor. You know that." Hank grew angrier as he got into Gavin's face. Gavin took a look at you, then Connor. He stood there for a second before scoffing at you three and leaving. No one else seemed to mind you hanging around the two men you met at your home, but you couldn't stop feeling weird about being here. It was like going back in time to when you hung out at the station with your father. Besides the new technology, everything was nearly the same. The desks were arranged the same, the office where the captain sat in was in the same place, and it just had the same atmosphere. 

"Feels weird bein' back here." you sighed. "Where to, Hank?" you asked impatinelty.

"Follow me, we're goin' into the interrogation room." Hank paused. "You don't necessarily have to interrogate her. She came to us with information, so all you gotta do is get her to tell us all she knows."

"Lieutenant, I believe that is still considered interrogating." Connor spoke up.

"Point is, we know she ain't the aggressor. We just need as much information as we can get." Hank replied, glaring at him a second. Connor simply nodded and straightened his tie as you two followed Hank. You three went downstairs and into a secure room where a man was sitting with the WR400. She looked tense and he looked like he was trying his best to talk to her calmly. The man stood up in defeat and left the room.

"Hey Hank." the man said. "Who do we have here?" he looked to you.

"This is Y/N, she's a new hire and she's here to help us out." Hank lied. Damn, if you didn't know better you think he was telling the truth. Better watch out for that. You nodded in agreement. Connor was about to speak up, but Hank pushed him to the side with his arm.

"She's all your's, Y/N. Take this ear piece so we can talk to you if you need any help." he handed you a card to unlock the door and you put in the ear piece. You held the card up to the door and it slid open. The WR400 had her head down and she seemed to be crying. You carefully took the chair out, sat in it, and scooted in. To your right was a mirror, you knew they were watching you behind it.

"Hi." you said warmly. She looked up, seemingly relieved to hear a woman's voice. You smiled at her and she attempted to smile back, but it was clearly difficult for her.

"My name is Y/N. What's your's?" 

"My name is Violet." she replied.

"That's a really pretty name, Violet." you paused to see her reaction. She seemed to have calmed down quite a bit since you got in, especially since you have been nice to her right off the bat.

"You have the same name as Daniel's wife." she said. "She died." you nodded at her, trying not to linger on that.

"I know you came here to tell your story to the police. Can you talk to me about what happened with that man?" you asked.

"It's hard to think about." she explained. "It was going on for so long. I wanted to tell his wife what he was doing, but every time she came home he held a gun up to me and told me he'd kill me if I ever told anyone." 

"That sounds very frightening, Violet. You're very brave to come here." you replied. She looked up to you like she never heard those words before.

"You really think so?" she was shocked. You simply smiled and nodded at her.

 _"Holy shit, she's doing amazing."_ You heard Hank say. You looked towards the mirror and narrowed your eyes. You heard him fumble a bit and apologize for having the mic on.

"How long were you in the basement?" you asked.

"Daniel stole me from the Eden Club 10 years ago." you froze at the reply. It was _ten years_ until Daniel got caught. You felt sick to your stomach a bit.

 _"Listen, I knew this was gonna be tough for you, I want to see you handle this."_ Hank whispered. _"You can change history."_ You took a deep breath, but Violet noticed your unsteadiness.

"Are you okay?" she asked. You nodded and smiled to her. It seemed to be enough.

"So, Daniel stole you before the revolution occurred, is that correct?" 

"Yes. I was one of the androids that was easily forgotten about. I was just a sex slave for those smelly humans." she paused and looked up to you. "N-no offense."

"I don't take any offense to that. I can see why you feel that way." you replied. "Can you tell me what a typical day would be like for you?"

"Can you hold my hands, please?" you nodded and held them. She was shaking, but when she held your hands she started to stabilize.

 _"Don't let your guard down."_ Hank said to you.

 _"She's the victim!"_ You heard Connor faintly as you heard a light push as Hank turned his mic back off.

"Well, Y/N would leave for work or take care of the baby upstairs. Daniel told her he was working on an important project in the basement and instead he would come down and have sex with me. He hit me, choked me, and spit on me. He said it was rough play, but I never enjoyed it." she started to tear up. You were caught on her words about the baby, but you stuck through it. 

"I'm sorry he abused you for so long. You didn't deserve that." you stated. She warmed up more to you. "Can you tell me exactly what happened the day he shot Y/N?" saying your name in that sentence felt unreal. You nearly stuttered, but you kept through.

"I suppose Y/N came home early one day and she was curious what was in the basement. She saw me locked in the cage like a jail cell and began to get very upset." she paused. "She was upset that nearly seven years after android slavery was abolished, her husband kept one to himself. Daniel came home and found her letting me out. They screamed at each other. It was terrible, he said awful things to her. Y/N ran up the stairs and into the bedroom with me. She tried to get me out of the window, but Daniel shot her. Daniel attacked me, but I defended myself and knocked him out. I escaped and tried to find shelter, but I had to tell my story." she ended with bawling her eyes out. You wanted to ask what he said to your future self, but you saved that hurt for another day.

"Violet. I am so proud of you." your eyes began to tear themselves, but you held back. "With this information and the evidence we collected, we can put Daniel away for a long time." you squeezed her hands.

 _"Tell her we're going to contact Markus to get her to a safe place. She'll be able to start a new life there."_ Hank told you. You didn't know who Markus was, but you listened to him.

"We're going to contact Markus. He'll take you to a safe place where you can start a new life. If you need to tell us anymore information, I would like for you to contact me. Come to the station or call Hank, okay? He will give you his information on the way out." you explained to her.

"Thank you." she cried more, but this time she was happy. You could see how badly she wanted- no, needed this. You walked her out as another officer was speaking to Markus on the phone. You overheard that Markus was nearby and he will be here shortly.

"You will be safe with them." you said. You stuck out your hand to shake her's, but she pulled you into a tight hug. It was like hugging a human. She was warm and she squeezed you tight. You hugged her back with the same intensity. You walked towards Hank and Connor and they were both giving you a certain look.

"What?" you said defensively. 

"You already love androids, don't ya?" Hank smirked.

"They're no different from humans." you replied. You quickly glanced at Connor, seeing his LED spin. He was thinking. "I just wanted to help a victim. That's all I saw." 

"You know, what I said about you bein' a new hire, I think you could really do it." you were shocked at Hank's words. You were piecing it together and snapped at him.

"That's what this was all about, wasn't it?" he thought you were angry at him, but a smile crept on your face. "Looks like you've got yourself a partner, Connor." he smiled slightly at your words, not knowing how to respond.

"What about getting her back?" Connor said after he checked to make sure everyone had left.

"Might as well have some fun while she's here, it could take a while to find someone to help." Hank shrugged. 

"I would like to take you to the shooting range now, Y/N." Connor spoke up before you could say anything. "We can finish with getting you onto our team later."

"Sounds great, Connor." you were lying, and he knew it. You were terrified. "Where is it?"

"It's next door, actually." Hank answered. "Let's go."

The three of you walked next door to a small building. It was owned by the DPD. Looks like they added it recently, you didn't recognize the building at all. Connor accompanied you to pick a gun out. He's much more informed in the topic than you are, you trusted him to get you something that fit a first timer.

"Here, I'll pick a small hand gun for you. It's a .22 caliber. The recoil is minimal and it is very light. I will take it out of the bag when we're in the booth. I will teach you gun safety first, you watch me shoot, and then you can try. Is that okay, Y/N?" he asked as he lightly placed his arm on your shoulder, looking for approval. You simply nodded, too scared to reply.

"You will need these." Connor handed you some glasses and ear protection. "It might be difficult to hear me, but we are alone so it should be okay." he smiled as you put them on and gave him a thumbs up.

You and Connor walked into the booth while Hank did his own thing. He placed the bag on the table and took the gun out.

"Okay, here it is." he handled the gun with such expertise. He was indeed a professional. "Hold out your hands." 

"I thought you said you would teach me safety first." you replied, hesitantly putting your hands out.

"I just want you to feel how light it is. I don't want you to be scared. It's just a tool and it is up to you to use this tool wisely. I believe you can do that." he smiled at you as he carefully lay the gun in your hands.

"Wow. It's very light." you started to feel calmer, but not enough to shoot yet. Connor took the gun back and pointed it away from the both of you towards the ground.

"See this switch here? This is the safety. Red means hot, remember that." you nodded at him as he switched the safety back on. "The safety is back on. This prevents the gun from being shot, but you must always treat a gun like it is loaded and ready to be fired. Do you understand?" you nodded. You remembered learning that part.

"When you are holding a gun and you do not intend to shoot, keep it pointed towards the ground and keep your finger off of the trigger, like this." he showed you exactly where to have your finger, above the guard. You nodded as he continued. He pushed a button and something came out.

"This is the magazine. It holds the bullets. Here, I will show you how to put the bullets in, and then you do it." He showed you exactly how to push the bullets into the magazine and handed it to you. You struggled at first as he studied your movements. After a few minutes, you got the hang of it and got all of the bullets in.

"Wonderful, Y/N. You're doing great." he took the magazine from you and shoved it back into the gun. His finger was off the trigger as he pointed it towards the plain target.

"I'm going to start shooting, are you ready?" he said as you watched him intently. 

"Yeah, go ahead." you said. Connor began shooting at the target, one bullet after the other. He hit the same exact spot over and over and your nerves began to go down. You were amazed at his handiwork, but you knew that you wouldn't be able to do that just yet.

"Alright, Y/N. How are you doing?" he said as he put the safety back on and took the magazine out. "This is extra precaution, you do not have to do this, but I would advise you to anyway." 

"I think I'm ready." you took a deep breath. Connor allowed you to step forward in his place, but he stood by close to you in case you needed help. You took the magazine and filled it with the bullets, then put the magazine into the gun. Something about this motion felt powerful, no matter how anti-gun you have been before, it felt good.

"Stand like this." Connor showed you a stance to ensure you're strong on your feet. You flipped the safety off and held the gun up to the target. You slowly put your finger onto the trigger, but you started to feel anxious. You quickly put the gun back on the table and stepped away.

"I can't. I can't do this, Connor." you started to hyperventilate and Connor immediately took your hand.

"Y/N, let me help." he held onto your hand and guided you back into the booth. He handed the gun to you. "You're safe. It's okay." he said as he held your hands up with the gun. "Pull the trigger just once just to feel it, then keep going." his chest was pushing up against your back and you felt very comforted by his presence. You felt a slight blush come to your cheeks, but you focused on the target. 

"Alright. I got this." you said confidently. He backed off and watched you pull the trigger. _It felt... good._

"Keep going, you're doing wonderful, Y/N." his praise made you feel powerful and ready. You continued to pull the trigger again and again as Connor watched you. You felt invigorated when you were done. You flipped the safety on, took the magazine out, and put the gun down. You turned to Connor.

"I... I shot a gun." you looked up to him. "Connor, that felt amazing." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Y/N." he smiled back at you. He took a few boxes of ammo and let you shoot most of them. He watched you shoot for about an hour, seeing how you improved with your aim as you kept going. Connor didn't need to teach you how to hold your hand steady after the recoil, even though the recoil wasn't much. 

"Y/N, look at this." he pushed a button that brought the target to the booth. "Your spread is very contained." you tilted your head, not quite understanding if that's good.

"It means when you shot, your hands went mostly back to where they were. Your aim is already very impressive. I would like to do this again sometime with a larger gun, if that's okay with you." you nodded and blushed hard at the compliment that time. "Y/N, are you okay? Your face is getting red and your temperature is rising." Connor asked, oblivious.

"Yeah, Connor." you paused to take a deep breath. "I feel great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make this a slow burn, but I also want to have some kind of... interesting interactions between you and Connor. He's still learning how to deal with these new emotions, especially because he's never really bonded with a human before, besides Hank. I hope y'all are enjoying this. I really like writing it.


	4. Drunky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Friday night and Hank doesn't want to go home. He takes you and Connor to his favorite bar, Jimmy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely feedback. I am so sorry it's taken so long for me to write this... I just haven't been feeling up to just sitting down and writing. I got a new job and still going through my master's program (online now, thanks to the rona). Anyway, I welcome all feedback as long as it is respectful. I may edit a few things in previous chapters, but I will alert you in the next one if I do so.

You continued to shoot until you were out of bullets. Connor watched as you improved on your aim and was impressed at how much you have achieved on your first time shooting. As soon as you were done, like clockwork Hank walked in.

"You drink, Y/N?" he questioned.

"A bit, why?" 

"I'll take you to this bar I go to, Jimmy's. It's a Friday night and I had a tough week. Cut down on drinking a bit since ol' Connor boy started followin' me around, only on the weekends now." he said as he started to walk out the door, you and Connor following behind after he had put the gun away in a secure case. 

"Sure, why not." you shrugged. You wondered if this would affect anything in terms of going back to 2020, but you figured you've already done and learned so many things that it will never be the same once you do go back. You took a deep breath as you walked to the car with Connor following Hank. The bar was close by, so after getting in the car you were almost as quickly getting out. It was dark outside and it cooled down significantly after the hot day. You were thankful that the time machine sent you into the same season as you were back in 2020. You wore jean shorts and a plain white t-shirt with Kiki's Delivery Service on it. You stood for a moment to take in the fresh air, even in the city the air felt cleaner than it did in 2020. You guessed the androids really revamped the city. 

As you walked into the building, you noticed it was very quiet. It was a small bar and not many people were there, but _all_ of them turned around and very enthusiastically greeted Hank, then shortly most of them also greeted Connor. Yep, definitely his buddies. You sat at the bar in between Hank and Connor. You turned to Connor, wondering if he was able to drink. You waited to see if he ordered something. Taking a look at the menu, you found something that sounded interesting. _Huckleberry Vodka Lemonade._ Sounds pretty tame. You ordered that as Hank scoffed at you.

"What?" you responded defensively. "It sounds good." 

"Yeah, fruity drinks are girly drinks." he said.

"Wow, didn't expect that in the year _2045._ " you emphasized. He rolled your eyes at you and ordered a bourbon on the rocks. Simple, but that stuff burns. The bartender made your drinks quickly and set them down in front of you. Throwing a towel over his shoulder, he motioned towards Hank.

"Who do ya got here, Hank?" as he motioned towards you.

"This is Y/N, new hire. Showin' her around so she knows where to find me if I'm not at the station." he chuckled as he sipped on his bourbon. 

"Well, it's a pleasure. Welcome, I'm Jimmy." he stuck his hand out to shake yours. As you just came out of the pandemic in 2020, you forgot how typical it is to have physical contact with people when first meeting. Even though you knew the coronavrius wasn't an issue now, you hesitated a bit before shaking his hand. You noticed Connor looking at you and raising an eyebrow. You replied with a small shrug and that seemed to be enough for him. 

"So, Hank." you started. He hummed in response. "How long have you been Lieutenant?" 

"Uh... about 2029." he replied. Connor chimed in.

"He was the youngest Lieutenant in Detroit history!" Connor sounded proud, it made you smile. 

"Yeah, yeah." he sighed as he sipped more.

"Mostly investigated homicides. When they made Connor, he came lookin' for me here to investigate a murder involving an android. Got officially put on all incidents involving androids 'cause they started to become more prevalent. Hated it at first, but as I worked with Connor more as my partner, he saved my ass a few times and we did a great job." You couldn't completely tell how he felt about it, he seemed tired and over worked, but he smiled towards Connor. It made you feel hopeful of the future. 

"Can you tell me more about the android revolution?" you asked. Jimmy overheard and was shocked you didn't know. 

"You don't know 'bout that? Have you been living under a rock?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Shit, right, most people don't know you're not from this time.

"Yeah, uh, I kinda just zoned out of what was going on. I was in school and I was working a lot from home. Didn't really even talk to friends much, let alone go outside or watch the news." you shrugged and he nodded. Nice, he believed it. Connor then spoke up.

"The android revolution started officially with Markus and the other members of Jericho, but androids started to deviate before then. Jericho was a hideout for deviants. Androids were known as deviants when they started to act out of their programming. Many harmed their owners because they abused them regularly. It was sad, now that I look back on it." he paused as you noticed his LED started to spin and turn yellow.

"Fortunately, Markus and his team chose to be peaceful and although some died due to the humans, the general opinion of the androids increased significantly. They got their rights and are seen as intelligent life forms, just as humans are." he smiled at you as you sipped your drink through a straw. As you finished, you motioned to the bartender for another. 

"Sounds like it was a tough time for androids." you responded. "I hope you weren't mistreated." 

"You kiddin' me? People tormented the shit outta this kid." Hank responded, half laughing.

"He was made to hunt deviants, but then he became one!" Connor didn't respond, just seemed to blink slowly as if he was trying to visually calm down.

"You know, Hank, I understand that you do not want me or others to talk about your personal matters without your prior approval. I would appreciate it if you would do the same for me." he said, sternly. Hank reacted like a kid that just got in trouble, gritting his teeth and taking another final sip of his drink, also motioning to Jimmy for another.

"Tell us 'bout you, then, Connor." Hank smiled. 

"I..." he paused, couldn't think of a response. You noticed he was struggling and spoke up.

"It's okay, really." you said, taking your new full glass and taking a full sip. You were starting to feel the alcohol with that one.

"How'd ya like shootin'?" Hank asked. "Kid teach you proper safety and all that shit?" 

"Of course, some stuff I already knew from my dad, but I learned a lot from Connor and I hope to learn more from him." you responded. You glanced at him to see a very faint blue glow on his cheeks.

Within the next 30 minutes or so you spent chit chatting about various subjects, mostly about androids. By that time, you were on your _third_ drink. You were really feeling it. Everyone could tell by your slurred speech and... inappropriate amount of touching. Every time you spoke to Hank or Connor, you put your hand over theirs and looked deeply into their eyes. You spoke slowly and dramatically, feeling like you had to take a deep breath every time to spoke. 

"Listen... I.. Fuck." you said, you had no clue what you were saying, but you heard Jimmy giggle quite a bit. You had your hands on Connor's.

"Y/N, I must inform you that in the past hour you have drank over three times the limit for someone of your stature. I think you have drank quite enough for tonight. You have not had enough water, please do drink more." he said, making eye contact with you.

"I'm fine, Connor. Reaaaaallllly. I am FINE." you started to giggle. You slightly noticed Connor looking towards Jimmy. Jimmy handed you a shot glass filled with a clear liquid. 

"Here ya go, Y/N, on the house." he said. You took the shot quickly. 

"Wow, that was nothin'. Like WATER." you said. Hank burst out laughing, even Connor was chuckling a bit.

"Hey, get her a full glass of that stuff. She's _really_ handling her liquor." Hank said, still trying not to fall over laughing. You genuinely did not know what was going on, the alcohol clouding your judgment. 

"You know, the last time I drank this much my ex-boyfriend ASSAULTED me!" you _very_ inappropriately laughed as the laughs around you came to an abrupt halt. "That shithead, I forgot all about that but alcohol really brings it out of me." you said. You... tend to talk about some trauma when you're drunk. You didn't skip a beat.

"I love you guys. You guys are so... cool. So so cool." you continued to slur. 

"Alright kid, chill out a bit and drink up." Hank said, grimacing at you. You took offense to that, but Connor seemed to understand that you needed comfort.

"That's awful, Y/N." he responded. Your attention immediately turned to him as you started to just _bawl_ your eyes out. You threw your arms over him as you spilled even _more_ of your trauma out. It was only about 30 seconds, but you managed to explain most of your childhood trauma with being bullied, being abused by your aunt that lived with you, and going through years of therapy.

"Alright, I think it's time we bring you home, kid." Hank said getting up and paying for the tab. "Killed me with these mixed drinks." he chuckled.

"Home?!" you said, your tone becoming more sarcastic. "The fuck, you got me a fuckin' time machine already?" Hank froze as you said that. He grabbed your arm after he paid and turned to Jimmy. 

"She's losin' it, we're out. See ya next time, Jim." he said as Connor took your other arm, guiding you out. Hank's grip on you was tight. "You're a real piece of work, aren't ya?"

"Thaaaaat's me!" you said smiling widely. Hank handed Connor the keys to the car as he sat in the passenger seat. You sat in the middle as you examined the seat belts and thought of that one video of the kid wrapped in all of the seat-belts in the backseat attempting to sing that Macklemore song. You decided to do the same and sing the same way the child did.

"NOBAS, LIKE DA CEILING DA BOM BAAAAS" you _obnoxiously_ sang out. Hank sighed and swore under his breath. Connor continued to focus on the road as he drove to Hank's home. It was a long car ride for Hank, but you were having the time of your life. It almost felt sad when it was time to get out.

"Shit, aaaaaaah I can't get out." you said, trying to untangle the mess you made of the seat-belts. Connor opened the back door and instructed you where to push the button for the seat-belts. 

"Connor, can you do it pleeeeease." you begged. He sighed and helped you out of the mess. As you got out of the car, you stumbled a bit as Connor caught you before you went face first into the pavement. You looked up to him and smiled as he helped walk you towards the door, following Hank. Connor guided you to the couch and you plopped down into it. It felt _so_ comfortable. A dog suddenly ran up to the couch to find someone brand new in his home.

"Sumo, sit!" he said and the dog complied. You leaned over and pet the dog. 

"Awwwww bwaby puppo." you said in a baby voice, still slurring your speech.

"Stay up with her, please?" Hank asked. "Make sure she's alright." Connor nodded to him as Hank went into another room, presumably his bedroom to knock out. Connor sat with you for a minute as he stared at you.

"What are you doin'?" you asked, noticing he stares sometimes as his LED spins.

"I am analyzing you, Y/N. You have a lot of alcohol in your system and it is very likely you will have a hangover tomorrow if you don't vomit at least one time tonight. It is also pertinent you drink water tonight as well."

As soon as he said the word vomit, you felt it coming up. It's almost like he called it. Connor sensed it and guided you up and into the bathroom to throw up into the toilet. As you were hung over the toilet, Connor walked out to get you a glass of water. He left it out by the couch. When you were done vomiting, you walked back to the couch with him. You took deep breaths as you sat down and took small sips of the water. 

"Please drink that whole glass at least." Connor instructed you. "You are very dehydrated." you nodded at him as you took more sips.

"This feels like a fucking fever dream." you started. Connor stared at you, knowing you wanted to talk more. You took a deep breath. "This doesn't feel real. An android that looks, sounds, and acts like a human is caring for me more than my current boyfriend ever had. A grumpy lieutenant is letting me crash at his house until I find out how I can get back to the past. I feel fucking terrible after drinking and completely embarrassed about the trauma I spilled out." you giggled at the last part.

"It might be due to the alcohol. You are feeling a lot of different emotions right now. It's common for things to feel dissociated from reality when you are in this state." he explained. 

"Can... can I talk to you about something, Connor?" you asked. You were a bit more calm with a lot of the alcohol out of your system. 

"Sure thing." he replied. 

"As I was growing up... I was always worried about the future. I didn't know what would happen with my life, with the world, with politics, with justice for marginalized people." you paused for a second to look at him, he was staring at you intently, but not analyzing you. He was listening.

"Now that I have been flung into the future, the future is the last thing I want to know about. Knowing I married an awful person and that even past the android revolution, some were still slaves... I just don't like it. I don't want to keep hearing bad news and it seems like that is the only thing that has happened to me. I tried to set an android free and I died. Fuck." you said, starting to tear. 

"The future can only be controlled by what you do in the present, but even then, most things are out of your control. You have to live in the present, Y/N. Worrying about the future will not help you."

"What is the present? Is 2020 my present, or is it now? What if I go back to 2020 and things are so fucked up because I know too much? What if..." you paused to sniff. "What if I can't go back?"

"It would be... certainly challenging to know what that would do to time and how we exist in it. The current day Y/N has died, but... the 2020 version is here. It is hard to know if the current version was the Y/N that time traveled here and back, if she was someone that never did, or if it's some anomaly that both exist at once." he explained. Your head started to spin, not that it wasn't something you understood, but with the alcohol, it was hard to grasp those concepts.

"I would normally be able to understand this and comprehend it, but the alcohol that is still in my system is not quite letting me think straight." you said, chuckling. 

"I would like to talk to you about something I found in the current Y/N's room when we were doing the investigation. I don't know if it is something I should show you, but I think the damage of you coming here has been done already. What's more information going to do?" he shrugged. You nodded at him, wondering what it possibly could be. 

"Let's get you to bed, now. I'll get you some of my spare casual clothing to wear to sleep. I can put your clothes in the wash for you so that you can wear them tomorrow. I understand that you do not have any money right now and you are limited on clothing. I would like to take you shopping tomorrow for new clothing. I will pay for it." he said as he walked away. You attempted to protest, but he was no longer listening. He came back out and handed you a pair of sweats and a t-shirt with a picture of Hank's dog on it, Sumo. Staring at the shirt, you looked up at Connor.

"Connor, why are you being so generous to me?" you asked. "You really don't need to do this."

"I can't quite explain it right now, Y/N." he paused. "I just want you to know that you are a good person." you were confused at the statement. He hasn't known you for long, how can he judge your character so quickly? He noticed your confusion.

"The way you spoke to Violet at the station was amazing. You really didn't see her as an android, you saw her as a living being with feelings. She was scared. She was happy you were there. You made a difference." you smiled at his kind words.

"I'm going to get changed and go to sleep. Thank you, Connor. You have been wonderful." you smiled as you walked into the empty room nearby the living room. You got changed into the clothing Connor gave you and left your old clothes outside the door. As you laid onto the bed, you seemed to fall right into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to keep this going as much as I can. I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Also, this is the video that is being referred to.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sgi72vTkI0U


End file.
